the secrets
by Raindra
Summary: This story I thought of well playing pokemon ranger It about a girl named Saundra that has been stuck in the dark about her family and she is looking for them, and trying to find herself out for herself. Okay I'm not good at summaries but please check this out
1. Chapter 1 the begining

**Raindra: Okay, I restarted listen to what my three reviews said. I hope this is way better. To make I clear I don't own any of the Pokémon Ranger characters eve though it would be awesome. Please read and review.**

Chapter One! The Secrets Begin

There is a war on a planet called Jupiter between a family that is split apart. There is only one person who could help bring them together but has no clue what the world is like. Her name is Saundra Ranger. She has lived on Ranger Island as long as she could remember. She has a slim body with reddish brown hair that was to the middle of her back. Her eyes where a bright sea blue, that went perfectly with her peach like skin.

Her eyes opened to the sun shining through her window. She smiled and jumped out of her bed landing on her feet. She had a bunk bed and she slept on the top. Today was her 16th birthday and she was excited. Her hair was messed up as she ran picking out an outfit from her dresser. Blue shorts and a bright pink tank-top with a see through back. She got ready and brushed her hair behind onto a quick low ponytail. Last thing she put on was white tear drop earrings.

Her footsteps went down the stairs into the kitchen where her step-father, Steve was cooking pancakes. She grabbed a plate putting two of the pancakes on her plate and sitting at the table.

"In a rush are you?" Steve asked with a laugh watching her eat a quick as possible. She nodded as quickly got a glass of milk.

"Yea, I want to see my friend before anything," she said as she went back to finish her food.

"You're going to the beach again?" he asked looking at her. She nodded as she put the last bite into her mouth.

"Yea," She said running out the door and into the woods to Vientown. She ran pass it to the beach that was west to it. She was close to jumping when she made it to the cave. There was her friend. It was a man that was tall with blond hair and she could smell the hairspray that held it up. "Hi," she said in a cheerful mood running and stopping a few feet away from him.

"Hello Saundra. Happy birthday," he said opening his arms as she gave him a hug. "I got something for you." He pulled out a small box wrapped in paper with red roses on it.

She gasped as she looked at it. She unwrap it to see a black box. Inside the box was a pair of baby blue earrings. "Thank you," she hugged him again.

"You're welcome," he laughed placing a hand on her head. "You really have grown since what age?"

"I started coming out here when I turned seven years old," she said as she changed her earring for the new ones.

"They look good on you," He smiled.

"Saundra!" Steve voice called out from far off. Saundra sighed as she looked toward the cave entrance.

"Well I'll see you soon," He said and she ran out of the cave. Steve was by the village waiting for her. She ran up.

"What's up?" She asked wondering.

"Your mom is going to be home soon," he said looking down at her. She tried to stop the moan that left her mouth. He laughed at how much she disliked being at home. "Well I guess I should give you your birthday gift. It's not like something that you have like a stuff animal."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. She looked at him knowing she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"I'm going against your mother's wishes, but I think you would be happy with it." He wasn't giving her answer yet. It was annoying her off.

"What is it?" She looked at him as they walked.

He laughed at how she was getting annoyed of waiting. "I'm sending you to Ranger School. You would be going to your grandfather, Lamont's school. You can make many friends and after you can travel almost every being a ranger." Saundra's eyes looked so shocked.

"You really did? I can be free?" He nodded and smiled to see hope in her eyes. "Thank you," She said throwing her arms around him.

"Just do me a favor, it would help a lot on your account," he said looking at her with gentleness.

"Like what?" She asked looking at him as if he grew another head.

"When your mother comes home, I'm going to talk to her and I want you to listen to it." He waited for her answer.

"Okay," She smiled. "It would be like listening to you and Sally talk about farm without you knowing." He looked at her as she went running into the little green house they call home.

She ran all the way to her room and pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. It was black with purple sign in it. She pulled out her clothes and went through them picking her favorite. She picked out about five pairs of pants and tops, with three of her top sweaters. She finished packing her clothes in about 10 minutes. She pulled some of her books and placed them in the bag. She also put her make-up in it.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled as she looked at her Pikachu necklace.

The door opened and Steve came in dropping a school outfit and money in to the bag. Her eyes went wide when she count over 20 of $100 bills. "You'll need them at some point." Her eyes lit up.

"Thanks." She closed the suitcase and put the necklace on.

"I can't believe she gets to go and I can't. Daddy that is so unfair. She not even your daughter," Sally yelled coming into the room. Saundra laughed at her younger half-sister. Sally was ten and the most annoying person she knew, which made her love her.

"Sally, I am just helping her out, beside you're too young to go off on your own," Steve sounded a little annoyed at his daughter.

"I am not," Sally said crossing her arm across her chest. Saundra smiled and bent down to her level looking into the dark blue eyes.

"Sally, I'll come a visit, and I'll bring you gifts, but for now just have fun being a girl. Being able to play and hide in tiny spaces," she said making Sally smile.

"Okay Saundra," Sally said jumping onto her with her arms tightly around Saundra's neck. She laughed as she looked at the little girl that held on to her.

Steve picked her suitcase and carried it out of the room. "Sally, no matter what happens just know that I'll love you," Saundra said hugging her little sister back.

'She may be a half-sister but to me she my sister,' Saundra thought. Sally nodded and got up and went over to her desk to draw. Saundra just looked at her and went out of her room. She got to the stair to hear the front door close. 'Mom's home,' she sighed at the thought.

"I'm home," Candy yelled looking at the suitcase at the door. "Whose suitcase is that?" She asked Steve who was sitting at the table doing a cross word.

"It's Saundra," he said looking up. "We should talk." Saundra move down the stairs in to the living room listening. She saw her mother's brown hair in that tight flower bun.

"What is it? I've been working so hard today that you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Candy start sounding rude which got Saundra looking around the corner at her.

"Saundra is going to your father school, and I was thinking maybe you should tell her who her father is or at least he's alive," Steve said waiting for Candy to freak out.

'My father is alive, and my mother knew?' Saundra's was looking at her mom to hear what she will say next.

"Why should all the years of work tell her that he was dead? I tried to get her to call you father. Keep her and her sisters away from him. Now you put her out in the world to face him. What the hell are you thinking?" Candy yelled.

"Candyanna Ranger," Steve yelled her full name to get her to look at him. "Saundra knows that I'm not her father and doesn't want another one. Give her the life she was supposed to have instead of dragging her into the war between you two. He doesn't even want it anymore." Steve looked at her as if she was nothing. Saundra walked up behind her; her eyes filled with sadness. Steve kind of felted badly now.

"She doesn't have a chose! I choose what she does," She yelled. "I'm the Queen of Rangers and I'll be known as that."

"I have a chose! I do not follow your orders mother. I haven't followed you for so long. Why didn't you tell me my dad is around?" Saundra eyes had tears. She looked at her mother as she turned around to see Saundra there; her reddish brown hair now out of its ponytail.

"Saundra you don't have a clue how bad this world is. Your father is not good, he's a man that lies and is never going to be there for anyone," Candy said.

"I wonder if I should even call you a mother. Thank you Steve for the gift," she said with a sight curtsy.

"Saundra, you can't leave the only princess right now…. Wait why did she get a gift?" Her mother asked looking at her.

"It's my birthday mother," she sighed seeing that her mother forgot all about it. "You got to be kidding me. I'm leaving," Saundra grabbed her suitcase and ran out the door. She ran through the forest letting her tears out.

'How can my own mother say that? How could she forget my birthday? Who is my dad? Who am I?' Her questions wouldn't stop. She bit her lips as she got to the bridge on the other side was the huge gate to the school. She looked back and sighed. 'Time for my life to begin,' she crossed and went to the gate. It was unlocked so she went in quietly and closed it behind her. Her eyes looked to see darkness around her.

"What a great idea to run off at night," she sighed to herself as she walked toward the school. She started getting a weird feeling of being watched and it caused goose bumps on her skin. She saw the door of the school and ran up to it to only find it locked. 'Damn," she hated when she felted off.

The next thing she knew was the she was pushed and pinned by the arms into the door. There were people in black looking at her. "Who are you Ranger?"

"Really, how should I know?" she said looking at they with no fear in her eyes. "I really have no clue," she looked at them with a smile.

"What are you doing here Ranger?" The other asked in a dangerous tone which wiped her smile off. Fear was now in her eyes.

"Dim Sun, please leave the student alone and go on the ship," said a man the appeared out of the shadows. He looked a little shade still, but she could tell he was wearing a teacher outfit. They let go making her fall onto her knees and walked off to a black ship by the water. "I'm very sorry for them, Princess Saundra." The man bowed and his voice sounded as if she knew him.

"May I ask how you know me?" She was confused.

"I'm going to be your morning teacher, Mr. Kincaid," he said ignoring her question. "I really hope you will be a good student and follow all the rules."

"What are the rules?" She asked thinking they were the easiest thing to know about.

"There are five rule that all of the student must follow. First is a no brainer, no running in the halls. The second is no kissing which ties in with number three which is no hang around the opposite sex after 7pm. The forth rule is lights out by eight unless told otherwise by a teacher. Fifth is the final rule, no going to the basement unless told by me or Lamont," he said and she could tell he would really force the rules. "If any the rules are broken the person will be regretting it." She really was worried now if she broke one.

"I really will try my hardest sir, to show you I'm not one of those care free people. I've been homeschool and most of the teacher left after a week because I don't joke around," she said keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Why don't you stay on my ship tonight since the school is closed to night due to cleaning," he said sound a bit more friendly tone.

"Sure," she said as she started to follow him to the black Dim Sun ship. It was really huge to her and what shocked her more was the door that opened on the side. She held onto her suitcase tightly walking down to halls and into a dining room. Kincaid left the room through another door. There was this big long table in the middle with a long black rug under it. It looked like a hundred could sit here. Paintings were on the walls with dimmed lights. She sat left to the main chair on the end of the table waiting for Kincaid.

He walked in after a few minutes place a bowl of soup in front of her and sat at the main chair with his soup. "It's bamboo soup, I thought you might like it," he said as she looked at the bowl.

"Thank you," she said taking a spoon and eating it. After a couple minutes Saundra stopped the silent between them. "Why are you on a Dim Sun ship? If you don't mind me asking," she said looking at her bowl.

"I've been with Dim Sun since birth. There really great people to be around if you aren't a ranger. They are really friendly and a really strong group. Did you know at your age candy got sick and she almost died?" He asked surprising her. Her eyes met his and she shook her head.

She than decided to change the topic off her mother, "Is there anything I should know for the classes?"

"Well I've been a teacher here for the last seven years. I'm known to be the hardest of teachers to some students.

"Oh, that's very interesting," she smiled and finished her soup.

"I'll take you to a room to sleep," he said picking up her suitcase and showing her to room 2. He opened the door to have a bright blue and red room. He left her inside for the night. She sighed and didn't even look around. She pulled out her blue night shirt and put her other clothes away. She lied down on the bed closing her eyes as sleep over took her.

* * *

In the morning, Saundra got ready in red spaghetti top and black shorts. She was on deck in minutes throwing her bag onto land. After that she went running to the other side of deck jumping off into a dive. Her hair blow around until water hit. She opened her eyes seeing bits of fish under water as she swam up for air. When she did get up she found herself right by land. Kincaid was there with a towel waiting.

"I give a guess you like danger?" He said looking at her. She took the towel and whipped herself off.

"I don't like taking the easy way out of things. I like doing it the harder way because I believe it will make me strong," she said looking up at him.

"Your grandfather Lamont is waiting for you at the school," he said as she passed him the towel and grabbed her suitcase. She walk over to the school seeing her grandfather's silver hair and glasses. He was talking to a woman with reddish orange hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a white skirt and a green sleeveless top. She disappeared into the school as Saundra got to her grandfather.

"Saundra, why are you dipping wet?" Lamont asked looking at her granddaughter soaked clothes.

"I went for a swim, it was nice a salty," she laughed joyfully.

"Well you should be getting to the girls living area," he said pushing her along in side. She went into the room that was supposed to be the girls living area. It was a bright pink. There were four bunk beds and a couch with a TV in the corner. She put her stuff on a bottom of bunk and pulled out new clothes.

The rest of the day she was getting her binder, notebooks, pens, and papers ready for her classes. She also found out that the woman she saw with her grandfather was named April and she was her other teacher. She was ready for everything that would come up.

* * *

The next day she slept in late when she woke up it was 8:10am. Class started ten minutes ago. She quickly got on her green school outfit and grabbed her note book and a pen. She got to the door racing to put on her shoes. And move through the lunch room to the stairs. She went down to the school part and went to Kincaid's classes. 'Everyone's going to laugh at me,' she thought as she entered the class to see Kincaid smile at her.

"Slept in Miss Ranger?" He asked keeping his smile at bay. Saundra sat in front of the class by a blond hair boy.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again," she said.

"Saundra would you mind coming in front of the class to tell them about yourself and answer their questions?" Kincaid asked watching for her eyes to go wide but they never did.

She nodded and came up in front of the class which was really like eight students counting herself. "Hi, I'm Saundra Ranger, the princess of Rangers. I have a little half-sister named Sally, and I'm here to learn about stuff to make me a Ranger." She was watching the clock on the back of the class room the whole time.

The blond boy that she had sat beside asked, "Is this your first school?"

"Yea, I would say so," she said, a little unsure.

"Who's your family?" A brown hair girl with green eyes asked.

"Queen Candyanna is my mother. My step-dad is Steve and half- sister is Sally," she said wishing the first part was a lie.

The blond boy asked again, "Do you hate Steve? And do you know who your father is?" Kincaid was shocked by this question.

"No I don't know my father or who he is. No I like Steve and he would be a wonderful father but I refused to think of anyone replacing mine," she said.

"The only reason she doesn't know is because her father is one of the kings of Dim Sun," laughed a blond hair girl the in the back of the room.

"Thank you Saundra, you may take a seat," Kincaid said as she sat beside the blond boy again. "Class the paper on your desk is homework if you can't finish this class. You may start working on it."

The boy she sat beside turned to her and said, "Hi my name is Isaac."

"Hi Isaac, it's nice to meet you," she smiled at him.

"Do you want to do this together?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, I would love to," she smiled. "The first question is 'what is the ranger's job?' I would have to say the answer to this is that they are supposed to bring peace to the world but with the war they started there making it worst," she said.

"That is a really great answers Saundra," Kincaid said catching her off guard.

"Thank you sire," she said as she went to write down the answer. She and Isaac worked in classed on the first 15 question before the bell rang for lunch leaving the last five for homework.

"Saundra if you need help please come after school to get it," Kincaid said. She nodded and went to the lunch room to see that lunch was soup and tea today. Saundra picked up some bamboo tea and banana tea. She looked up to see Isaac waving her over to his table. He was sitting with the brown hair girl that was also asking questions.

"Hello Saundra, I'm Savannah," said the girl as Saundra sat down.

"Hello Savannah it's nice to meet you," Saundra smiled warmly at her. "Do you two know anyone in Ms. April's class?"

"Oh, that girl there," Isaac pointed to a blond hair girl laughing with a couple of other girls. "Her name is Rhythmi and she is the smartest and brightest of the whole class." Saundra looked at his face.

"Do you like her Isaac?" Saundra asked with a smile.

"Like her? He's way more than that. He knows everything about her. The only thing is he's to chicken to ask the girl out," Savannah answered her question.

"Don't tell her," Isaac said giving both girls a look that promised death.

"We won't, promise," Saundra and Savannah said together. They laughed and talk for the rest of lunch. Saundra had found out that Isaac wanted to be a scientist and a doctor. Savannah wanted to be able to work with Pokémon as a vet. They were really nice people.

The bell rang and Saundra left to go to April's class putting her papers down on the table. She walked up to the teacher. "Hi Saundra, welcome to my class. I let the student do their own thing so there really isn't work in my class. Class I'd like you to meet Saundra," she said. All eight students said hi and went back to what they were doing. "Why don't you make some friends?"

Saundra nodded and looked to see Rhythmi talking to a short red hair boy with angel brown eyes and a cocky smile. She went up and said, "Hi, I'm Saundra. You must be Rhythmi. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh! Who told you?" Rhythmi asked.

"My friends Savannah and Isaac told me. I hope we could be friends," Saundra said with a sweet smile.

"Then you must of heard of me," the red hair boy said. She gave him a blank face.

"No, who are you anyway?" she asked.

"He's Keith, and I'm sorry Saundra but I have to go," Rhythmi said walking across the room to a couple of girls.

"So Saundra, what are you doing right now?" Keith asked giving off a cocky smile.

"I believe I'm talking to you," she said as his smile went off his face. She sighed. "I don't want to be rude but I don't go for any pick up line like that," she said. The rest of class they talk about themselves and why they were at the school. She found out he was there to be a Ranger like she was.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Keith asked.

"No, Isaac is just a friend. I could never think of dating him. What about you?" She asked looking at him.

"No, Rhythmi is sweet and all but she's like my sister," he said as the bell rang.

"I'm sorry I got to get going," she said picking up her notes and homework and leaving the classroom.

**Raindra: I hope you like it. I think the two people saying it went fast before was right, and thanks for letting me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raindra: Hi. I would say I've been in proving on my writing. I would love to thank my friends for the help. Please read and review it would mean so much to me. And sadly I do not own the character except Saundra Ranger and some other people.**

Chapter Two!

She walked out of April's class room looking to see everyone doing their own thing. People were laughing and talking about the day they had. She walked over to Kincaid class as some student came running out. Saundra almost ran into Isaac on his way out.

"Hey Saundra," Isaac smiled at her. She smiled back at him and looked past him to the door. "You aren't done are you?"

"No, and I need somewhere quiet to finish," She laughed and he started to laugh as well.

"Well heads up he's mad. Savannah decided to rip up all the work he gave out," Isaac said looking at the door.

"Really, couldn't she just do it?" Saundra asked looking pass at the door. She sighed and looked at Isaac. "Well I'll see if I can cheer him up."

"I hope you do because if you don't we'll be getting a test tomorrow," Isaac almost moaned and walked off. She laughed at him and saw Savannah run out of the classroom with Kincaid's book.

"Oh no," Saundra said putting her book down on the ground and running after Savannah. "SAVANNAH," she yelled and jumped on her. 'Damn I just broke rule one,' she realized as so as she caught Savannah.

"That was rocking awesome," Savannah laughed.

"You're going to get us doing a test all day and I only have a half day. Savannah you got to be joking," Saundra yelled getting up and dusting herself off. Savannah laughed as she got up.

"Well I just want to get my hand on his book that he writes stuff in," she said waving the book around. "I've always wanted to see what he writes about." Saundra smiled seeing her wave it around and grabbed the book out of her hands. "Hey," she yelled as Saundra went down to Kincaid's classroom. Seeing her book with all her papers sticking out by the door; she went down to pick it up. She knocked on the door with a deep breath.

'I hope he's in a better mood,' she thought as she stood there waiting to hear a sign to come in.

"Come in," his voice sounded pretty mad. She opened the door and came in, to see him looking around his desk. "Come to finish the work Saundra?" He didn't look up to see who it was.

"Yea, I need a quiet place to work, plus I also thought I should ask for other work since I kind of broke a rule," she said the last part really quietly. She wasn't the kind to keep stuff in, and her mind always said to take other work onto fix the honor that she lost by doing something wrong.

"Which rule did you break?" He was now looking at her as she put her stuff on the desk. She tried to keep her eyes away from him; scared to see disappointment.

"Rule one," she said picking up the book she took from Savannah. She placed it in front of him. "I got it back from her." She sat down opening her book and pulled out her work sheet.

"I'm letting you off the hook this time, and I thank you for returning my book," Kincaid said looking through it. Saundra sighed and started writing the rest of her work. She was so forces on it didn't even notice Kincaid had walked up behind her and read over some of her answers. "You have a really good understanding of a ranger," he said making her jump a little. She looked up to see him looking at her last answer.

"Yea, I do. I've been studying since I was seven," she smiled up at him. She then smelled hairspray, which got into her thoughts.

'It smells like that man I would go see. The one that told me stories,' she couldn't stop thinking.

"Is something wrong Saundra?" He asked seeing her zoned out.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Here," She gave him the paper and turned to get her stuff ready to go. She was picking her stuff up as he put the paper on the desk. Her footsteps left the room a couple minutes later. She went out to the girl's dorm and put her stuff under her bed.

'I wonder how Sally is.' She pulled out a book from her bag with photos in it. They had pictures of her and Sally playing. Steve trying to read well they splash water around. A smile was placed on her face at the thought of Sally.

"Who's that little girl with you?" Rhythmi asked looking at the picture on the page.

"That's my little half-sister Sally. She's really a wonderful girl if you got a chance to know her," she answered. Rhythmi laughed.

"I wish I could meet her. Why are you here at this school anyway?" Rhythmi asked. "I don't want to sound rude but a lot of us come because we have a goal set."

"Well my step-father sent me here, before I left I had found out my father was alive and so far I know is that he's Dim Sun. I know I want to find him and my sister or sisters." Saundra had shocked Rhythmi with all the hope in her eyes.

"My goal in to find my family, I never had them growing up and I would love to know them," Rhythmi smiled. Saundra looked at her in with wide eyes. She pushed off the book and pulled Rhythmi to sit down.

"So where did you grow up?" Saundra asked wanting to know.

"On the road until I hit ten and then I've been learning here," Rhythmi smiled. "I had to learn a lot on the road, the fighting part got easier."

"Could you teach me to fight? I really want to be able to when I hit the road," Saundra said almost jumping.

"Okay, we can start now," Rhythmi jump up and pulled me along with her outside to the bad of the school. The rest of the day Rhythmi showed her bits to fight. Rhythmi had fallen down laughing at points. Saundra sighed each time and kept trying. By bedtime Saundra was so tired that she passed out as soon as she hit her bed.

* * *

In the morning, Saundra woke up getting Rhythmi shaking her. "What is it?" she moaned siting up. Rhythmi drop a new school outfit that was green like even one else on her.

"You made your other one dirty and I don't want you late for class," Rhythmi said. She had her hair down and wavy. She had a white button up t-shirt on and the green skirt that stops above her knees on. She had the green sweater over it open. "Hurry slow poke!"

Saundra got up and dressed into the same outfit pulling her hair into a side ponytail that was on the right side of her head. She got her school books from under her bed and ran into the lunch room seeing everyone eating. She grabbed a tray and sat beside Isaac. "Morning," she yawn.

"Morning Saundra, who got you up," Isaac laughed. He took a look at her face seeing her sleepy face.

"Rhythmi," she yawned looking to see Savannah not there. "Where's Savannah?" She asked eating her toast and drinking her ice cold milk.

"She's still sleeping I wonder what she did last night?" He said sounding a little worried.

"I have no clue. I knocked out at eight on the dot," she said starting to wake up. Isaac looked at her in shock. "What?"

"What did you do after school?" He asked looking at her.

"I was with Rhythmi for most of it. She's teaching me to fight," Saundra said trying to not yawn.

"You got your homework done right?" Isaac asked and she nodded. Isaac looked up at the clock. "We have two minutes to get to classes." He smiled at how quick Saundra jumped and grabbed her books. He grabbed his and watched her walk quickly to the class, and before she got there he had to laugh.

"What's funny?" She turned around to face Isaac.

"Just that we really have five minutes not two," he laughed. She gave him a look and if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Okay Mr. funny guy, I'll tell Rhythmi you like her," Saundra said tapping her foot.

"Saundra you know I'm joking right? I just don't want you late," he said.

"Okay," she smiled. "I swear though, you do it again and I will not go soft next time." He nodded and they walked into Kincaid's class with some other students. They talked until the bell rang. "She's not here," Saundra now started to worry.

"Class today we are going to be talking about the skills you need to be a Ranger and befriend Pokémon," Kincaid started. He talked about all this stuff all morning while Saundra wrote almost every word down on paper skipping the examples. She even got bored and started getting ahead of him while writing. She heard this speech before, about hundred times. Isaac looked over her paper and laughed. "Is there something funny Isaac?"

Isaac froze as he realized that Kincaid heard. "I was looking at Saundra's notes and it seems she is ahead of you." Saundra didn't even notice that Kincaid stopped.

"Miss Ranger?" Kincaid caught her jump at the name. She looked up.

"Yes Mr. Kincaid?" She asked so sweetly.

"What are you writing?" He said as he took her paper away to read his speech which was done on the paper without the examples. "Wow."

"I've heard the speech a lot," she said.

"Well Saundra how about you start a paper about a Pokémon you think you would like to be friend well I teach the class and they'll catch up," he gave the notes back. She nodded and started looking through her book for a blank page. She started writing about an Empoleon. She wrote about two pages for the rest of the class. The bell rang and everyone got up. "Saundra, please stay behind a minutes." Everyone else left and Saundra went up to his desk.

"Yes," she said really sweetly.

"I was just going to ask you if you could tell me that you've learned something I'm teaching the class than you could get the work straight away," he said looking at the homework that was due today.

"I'll make a note of that," she smiled.

"Thank you," He said and she turned to leave. "Why have you started to learn to fight?" She stopped.

"I wish to know then I can keep myself safe," she said and left to lunch. When she got there she sat with Isaac and Savannah. "Savannah where were you this morning?"

"Skipping," she laughed. Saundra and Isaac frowned at her.

"You know this is your last year here right?" Isaac asked giving her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes.

They talked for the rest of the time of their lunch. Isaac and Saundra were mainly stressing how skipping wasn't good. When the bell rang Saundra left to April's class. She spent it with Rhythmi and Keith. Rhythmi was talking about training and Keith kept with the smart ass comments. Saundra also tried to finish her paper during their talk. The bell rang before she could do that though. Rhythmi jumped and pulled Saundra to the girl's dorm.

"Get dress in something that isn't for school," she ordered. Saundra laughed and went into the washroom to change. She came out minutes later with blue skinny jeans and a red tank top. Her reddish hair was up into a tight bun. Rhythmi looked her over and nodded. "That will do."

They went out back again training. This time they were going against each other. Saundra picked up the blocking quickly and her movement was quick enough to attack as well. Rhythmi had taken the chance to kick her ankle and make Saundra fall.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to hurt you," Rhythmi gasped and she ran over to help. She looked at her ankle. "Where going to have to wait a couple days to do training," she said.

"What's wrong?" Saundra was able to ask.

"I think it is sprained," Rhythmi said. Saundra nodded and tried to get up. "You shouldn't walk on it!" Saundra rolled her eyes.

"I think I could," she said as she got up and started walking to the school. Rhythmi caught up and looked to her. "I'm alright; I'm going to go and get my work from April's class and finish it." Rhythmi nodded and ran over to Savannah and Keith. Saundra shook her head and continued into the school. She got her books and walked out into the hallway running into Kincaid. She fell dropping her things. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it's my fault," Kincaid picked up her book and all of the papers that fell out of it. He got up and she tried to but instead she had tears in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Saundra put on her best fake smile. "Yea, it's all good," she lied. Kincaid saw through it quickly.

"Okay, get up," he said.

She sighed, "Okay I got injured when I was training." She looked at him waiting for laugher. Instead his face had pain. He disappeared into his room and came back without her stuff and lifted her.

'This is the way the man in the cave lifted…' Her thoughts stopped as Kincaid put her on his desk. He opened the first aid kit and looked at her ankle.

"It's just sprained," he said sticking a needle into it. She didn't feel pain anymore. "There it's healed," he said.

"Thank you. I wish I thought sooner," she sighed. "Thank you for the earrings." He looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed.

* * *

A week later Saundra was ahead in Kincaid's class leaving her to do anything she wants. April's classes were her turning Keith down every time he asked her out. Saundra was really use to doing things. At this time it was eight and she was getting ready for bed. She turned around to have Rhythmi jumping at her. "Rhythmi you're going to scare me to death one day," Saundra said.

"I'm sorry," Rhythmi said in her sweetest voice. She and Saundra where almost like sister. "I really like your friend Isaac," she said.

"You would look cute if you two were a couple," Saundra said smiling a Rhythmi. "So what is it you want?"

"I want you to join the night club," she said.

"That breaks the rules Rhythmi," I said looking at my sleep wear on my bed.

"Please Saundra just this once." Saundra turned to see an angle like face on Rhythmi. She sighed.

"Fine, just this once," Saundra said and Rhythmi hugged her tightly. When she pulled away she pulled her out into the lunch room.

"What took you two?" Keith asked.

"Oh bite me Keith," Rhythmi hissed which got Saundra to smile. "Saundra we want you to do the night test to fully welcome you," She said.

"Okay. What is this test anyway?" Saundra really couldn't careless at this time. She was tired after training and working all day. She looked around to see this boy in the back and Savannah with him.

"Well it's in two different parts. The first part is to find these four stylers in the school. The main thing is that you find them all without getting caught," Savannah said.

"Wow, sounds boring," Saundra sighed.

"Well not even Keith has finished it," Rhythmi said which caught Saundra. She loved to show off against him.

"Forget it, I'm better than her any day," Keith said.

"Fine, I'll finish this in no time," Saundra said.

"Okay, Keith will go with you to make sure you do it and will give you the second part," Savannah said with a smirk.

"What?" Keith yelled as everyone gave him a shut up look.

"Better hurry up," Saundra said. She went down stair and into April's classroom to look around. She looked by the desk to see it typed to the side. She grabbed it and went into the meeting room for the teachers and Lamont. In there was a long table and papers all over. She look under the table and crawled to the end. There was no sign of a styler. She crawled out and went to leave seeing a Pichu with it. "Damn," she hissed as she saw it look up at her. "I'm a friend," she said walking slowly getting closer. The Pichu looked down at the styler and grabbed it before Saundra had a chance. She caught the Pichu about ten minutes later hiding on top the table. She moved out into the hall to see Keith finally making it down the stairs. "Boo," she said.

He jumped and turned around. "You stupid girl," he hissed. She smiled with her arms going around his shoulders.

"Aww, you know you can't stay me at me. If I was stupid how come I already got two out of four," she laughed in his ear. They heard footsteps in Kincaid's classroom. Keith looked around in panic. "Relax, it's just Kincaid." She let him go and went in the Library with him following her. She looked around with five rows on the right and the same on the left. She went to the back row and went left looking at the books. She pulled a toy like book out and opened it to see the styler.

"Hide," Keith said lying on the ground. Saundra jumped and climbed the bookshelf to lie flat on top. The lights turned on and Kincaid came in looking around. Kincaid looked at Keith and shook his head grabbing a book. He left turning off the lights.

"Keith he saw you," Saundra said jumping down. She was losing her strength to keep herself from landing on the floor safely. "Damn," she sighed. Keith helped her up and they left to Kincaid's room. Saundra went straight to his desk and had taken it from under the chair. "Savannah really needs to think."

"Okay second part is to go to the basement and knock on the door leaving the stylers there. The thing is to not get caught," Keith explained.

"I already broke three of the rules. I don't want to make it four," she said.

"Well four is going to happen know matter what," Keith said daring her.

"Fine," Saundra said walking down the basement steps with him. It was really dark and dusty. "I don't think I want to do this," she said looking at the spooky shadows.

"Too bad," Keith said pushing her forward.

'I know, I'm going to be mad in the morning be he's kind of cute like this.' Saundra frowned at that thought. What was she thinking? They made it to the door and Saundra had enough.

"Keith I'm turning myself in," she said looking at him.

"You aren't doing that," He hissed.

She went on her knees to put the stylers down. To her shock the door opened and a shadow was on her. She bowed her head as Keith ran. "Saundra?" Kincaid said looking at Keith run. "I told never bow down in shame," he said looking down at her. She wouldn't move she felted as if all her honor was gone since she listened to her friends. "Isaac please go to bed now."

"Yes Mr. Kincaid," Isaac said getting Saundra to look up in shock. He saw her and his eyes went wide but he kept moving.

"Saundra let's go up to the classroom," He sighed. She nodded and followed him up to the main floor where the school was. She looked at the stairs seeing Keith waiting for her to run with him. She turned her head away and kept going to the class. Kincaid opened the door and stepped aside for her to go in first. She walked in and sat in her spot. Her eyes never left the floor. "You want to explain what this is about?"

"Not really. I just let my friend push me around this time," She sighed putting her head down. Her body was sore and she was ready to just knock out. Kincaid saw this.

"Who was up past eight?" He asked.

"Some guy, Keith, Savannah, and Rhythmi," She moaned.

"Saundra I really need you to not be like this. Your mother started this game in the school because she hated rules," He said. She looked up.

"I had no clue. It just Rhythmi seems so much as a sister to me and when they brought up Keith doing it the best it got me," She said. Tears started in her eyes.

"I have one more question. Where were you in the library?" He asked.

"I used most of my strength and climb up to the top of the bookshelf," She yawned. Her eyes closed and sleep took her right there. Her last thought was that this night was going to haunt her for a long time. Maybe until her death.

**Raindra: Thanks for reading hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raindra: Okay, I like to thank me friend Serena by helping it sound better and getting me a new point of view on things. I do like it when people do point out flaws, then I could fix it, okay, on with the story.**

Chapter Three!

In the morning Saundra woke up in a bed with a black covers. She sat up looking around to see she was in a lab type room. There was a huge desk with paper work and a huge computer on the wall. There testing tube on a weird looking table and others. She had to admit that she was well rested.

"I see you're up really early," Kincaid laughed coming in with food.

"What time is it?" She was confused. She usually slept in.

"It's seven in the morning," he said putting pancakes with honey in front of her with some orange juice. "I would like it if you don't hang around with Keith. He's not good for you," Kincaid said.

"Umm, okay?" Saundra was confused.

"Saundra, I'm going to tell you this once. Umm is a word that is nothing. It shows that you aren't able to think clearly and are dumb. I refuse to hear anyone saying it." He didn't seem impressed.

"I'm sorry," she said as starting to eat her food. Kincaid left and came back when she was done. He had a blue school outfit for her. "That looks different from the others."

"Well Lamont is giving them to the people that are getting close to finishing school," he said passing it to her. "I be in the classroom," he said as left again.

"Okay, that is strange, school only last three to four weeks." She shook her head and changed into the outfit. It was blue shorts and a white button top. It also had beautiful zip up sweater that went to the elbows and blue runners. They also added a little blue bow for the girl's hair. She just kept hers down and went up to the dorms. She grabbed her books and went down to the classroom. She dropped her books off on her desk and got ready to leave.

"Saundra don't be late today," Kincaid said before she was able to leave.

"I won't," she said going up to hang out with Isaac. "Hi Isaac," she smiled at him.

"You're up early," he laughed looking at some papers.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

He pasted them over. "There plans on making a watch that turns a human into a Pokémon. There plans that I'm supposed help Mr. Kincaid on," he explained.

"You made a mistake," she laughed grabbing a pen and writing down some points. "You have to have an opening to put a hair or scale of a Pokémon to make a copy and you also need a button to push it out if you want to change it. Plus one to turn the human into and back," she explained shocking Isaac.

"I never saw that," he looked at her. "Where did you learn that?"

"It's been a gift since I was young. My mom hated it because I would refuse to help her with plans on making things," Saundra said as if it was nothing.

"Saundra!" April yelled coming up with Keith smirking behind her.

"Oh shoot. I should have stayed with Kincaid," she said knowing Keith just got her in more trouble than see wanted.

"I'll get Kincaid," Isaac said leaving with his stuff.

"Saundra," April was now in front of her.

"Yes," Saundra said looking at the cocky Keith. "I really have to do stuff," she said sweetly.

"Well I heard you broke four rules with Keith and Rhythmi. Is it true?" April asked tapping her foot. She looked like she was her mother telling her off about going off without anyone.

"April, may I ask you why your brothering one of my best students?" Kincaid asked as he came up with Isaac at his side.

"I was told by Keith that she was with them," April said trying to hold her ground. "Plus she's my student too."

"You know how quickly I can change that," He smirked. "I guess sister-in-law, I'll just have to talk to Heath." April frowned.

"Okay, what reason does she get off the hook with?" She was not giving up. Saundra was just shocked hearing Heath. She remembered hearing his name somewhere.

"She was out late with Isaac helping me with some work since there my top students," Kincaid said. April sighed in anger but walked off. Keith just starred at Saundra in shock. "Saundra I need to talk to you," Kincaid said turning and walking off.

Isaac pulled her to follow. "Are you good and making stuff as you are with making plans?" Saundra laughed lightly.

"I guess I do them so much for Sally and Steve. I wouldn't make it a big deal though," she said looking at how excited Isaac was getting.

"I would make it a big deal," Kincaid said smiling at her. "Not many have that gift, and it's quite useful at times." Saundra smiled.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked looking at him.

"I was wondering at night if you wanted to help Isaac with this watch," he said looking forward. Saundra's jaw almost dropped to the floor in shock. Isaac laughed at her making Kincaid turn towards her. "I just asked. You don't have to do it," he said.

"No, I would love a chance to with Isaac it's just a shock that you would want me," she said quickly.

"Why?" Kincaid said looking at her face.

"Well I not as bright as most people and all I do is tell when I do something wrong," She said pointing out her biggest flaw of her.

"Since you've been trained like that from your mother, why would you expect me to agree? You're a great person. Just don't put yourself down," he said. She looked at him in shock, but Isaac grabbed her arm.

"Saundra the bell is going to ring," he said pushing her into the classroom. The bell rang as soon as they got to their seats. Isaac started writing notes about the watch.

Kincaid came in looking around to see everyone there. "Okay, class today we're going to learn about finding your way through places. Like a cave. You would have to look for something that sticks out." He continued as Saundra listen. She never heard about this before. Her hands were drawing random stuff. By the end of the class Saundra had enough ideas of traveling for her ranger life. She looked down at her drawing and was shocked. It was a necklace with a purple sign that was in her suitcase. There also were notes on it. They were plans for turning someone invisible.

She got up taking her plans and papers up stairs to the girls dorms. She put them in her bag. She looked through it taking out a pair of blue jeans and a green tube top. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and pulled on her runners on. Then she went out for lunch. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a cheese sandwich with a bottle of pop. She headed out towards Isaac's table.

"Hi," she said coming up to them. Savannah was yelling her head off.

"He gave me more homework then I could do," she said. Isaac just laughed.

"What's she going off about?" Saundra asked Isaac.

"Kincaid gave her work to keep her busy, so she wouldn't have time to break the rules," Isaac laughed. Saundra shook her head and laughed with him.

"Hi Saundra," Rhythmi said coming up to the table. She had a light blush on her cheeks when she looked at Isaac.

"Hi Rhythmi, what's up?" Saundra said watch her and Isaac with a laugh.

"I… Uh… Wanted to say sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into the night club. I also was hoping maybe you could still be my friend," She said looking down at her feet.

"Of course we still can be friends," Saundra laughed. "Rhythmi this is my friend Isaac," Saundra said pulling her sit down.

"HI Isaac," she said looking into his eyes. Saundra just smiled seeing how they looked each other.

"Hi Rhythmi," he said as pink came onto his cheeks. They all talked for a while about school and about the vacation coming up. "So happy when it hits Monday," Isaac laughed.

"Yea, working fourteen days straight, and then a week free," Rhythmi laughed. "Where is everyone going?"

"I'm going home to help my family out," Isaac said with a smile. "Savannah was planning on having to explain why she'll have to come back to make up school in a year."

"Everyone that did the night club has to do that," Rhythmi sighed. "What about you Saundra?"

"I'm going home for a bit to see Sally. I'm hoping that you could come with me, Rhythmi," She said as she watched Rhythmi turn shocked.

"Really," she said looking at Saundra.

"Yea, you're like a sister to me," Saundra looked at her sweetly.

"Why are you wearing that outfit?" Isaac asked finally noticing Saundra's clothes. Rhythmi looked at her and they both started laughing.

"Saundra gets a free class since she was let out of trouble by Kincaid. The rest of us get to do stuff around the school," Rhythmi sighed. "So she is going to train like usual."

They broke apart going to class. Saundra was telling Rhythmi about her family and the trip to her house. When they sat down they were talking about Isaac.

"You got to ask him out," Saundra laughed watching her friend turn red. "He likes you, come on anyone could tell you that," Saundra said. "Just saying, I think you guys will be so cute." She sat back and relaxed.

"Okay class, we are doing stuff to clean our school since three of our students in this class thought breaking the rules were cool. Am I right Keith, Rhythmi, and Josh?" April said looking around. Saundra looked over to the boys where this brown hair guy that stood up. He had a great body and his eyes where a deep brown. Saundra couldn't help but to look at him.

"We weren't the only ones. Saundra was there too," he yelled.

"Josh, Saundra had permission from Kincaid to be out late," April said making Josh look at Saundra. If looks really could kill she wouldn't be there at all. "Okay the girls except Saundra get to work with cleaning the lunch room and kitchen. Boys get to go clean the outside."

Everyone went out of the classroom. Saundra went outside and started to pick up sticks and moving then to the pile of wood in the back. She kept cleaning the ground helping out. "Why are you even helping us?" Josh came up doing the same thing.

"I'm not like other girls," She laughed looking at the wood she collected.

"You shouldn't even do this," he said looking at her.

"Why can't I? I don't see a sign or a rule saying I can't," she said looking around see a huge log on the ground.

"You're a Princess. That means you are too high to being doing this stuff," he said. Saundra looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not anything like that. I did wrong, I will fix it. She put her wood in the pile and went to the log. She looked around it and kicked it seeing it moved a little.

"Don't you think that's too big?" Josh said. She went to pick up one end and was able to lift it up but not too far off the ground though. Josh quickly helped her move it to the back. They put it down by the edge of the pile. "I didn't think girls were able to do that," he said.

"I said I'm not like the others," she said with a smiled. The rest of class she helped Josh out with cutting the grass in his area and pulling weed. They talked about random stuff getting Saundra very interested. "Do you have any clue who Dim sun is?"

"They're supposed to be bad but really it's us Rangers. If Candy didn't run off with her five daughters at the time," he said. "She waited for him to come after her but just left her alone. She made it into war."

"So I have sisters?" She asked.

"Yea, there are three leaders and two kings, but that is mainly all I know," he said looking at her. She nodded looking at the whole area.

"There is one more area to weed," she said. The bell rang before she could say anything else. "I'll finish you could go."

"Not a chance, you aren't even supposed to do this," he said they went down pulling the weeds up and putting it in a bag they had. The blond girl from Kincaid's class came up.

"Josh I'm so sorry you had to do this. You must be in pain having her to help you," she said.

"Oh you're the one that said my father was Dim Sun," Saundra said smiling at her.

"Yea, but it would seem that you are as no good just he is," she said.

"You don't even know him," Saundra jumped up. Keith came over a grabbed Saundra's arm. She flipped him hitting the girl that pissed her off. "Don't you dare talk about him again." Saundra took the bag off weeds and went to the compost box that was by the gates.

"Saundra, I'm so sorry for my girlfriend's words," Josh came running up. Saundra looked at him confused.

"Don't be, it wasn't you that said it," She said walking off. She went by the water and dived in. She went swimming down to an underwater cave that had an air pocket. She had been here with her grandfather many times. She got there and sat there for what seemed like an hour. She went to the surface to see the sun setting. She pulled her sore body out of the water lying on the grass.

"Hey Saundra," Isaac came walking up. "Me and Kincaid have been looking for you."

"Oh yea, I forgot," she sighed.

"Saundra you don't look good," he said looking at her.

"I think it would because I was in an air pocket that has only enough air to last an hour and I've been there for over," she said.

"When did you go in there?"

"A half hour after the bell rang," she said breathing in deeply.

"That would three and a half hours," he said.

"You're saying it is nine?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "Wait here I'll go get Kincaid." He ran off to the school.

She got up a little light headed and went to the school tripping all over the place. Before she got to the door, she fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

She woke up in the bed in the basement again. She sat up looking around. The next thing she knew they was this light shining in her eyes. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No," she said confused.

"Are you sure?" She realized it was Kincaid.

"Yes," she sighed.

The rest of the day went the same. Kincaid watched her in class seeing her doing all her best work. In April's class she was helping Josh with the work outside. The girls were still doing indoor work while the guys got wood from the workshop to build benches around the school grounds. She left him to finish it when the bell rang and went start her training. By the end of the day she got ready to help Isaac with the project.

She went down the stairs and into the basement. She knocked on the door seeing Isaac opened the door. "You're here," he laughed.

"Whatever braining," she laughed at his ethuisim. Isaac smiled and pulled her over to the desk which had the watch on it. She looked at the wiring in it. "You forgot the scanner." She looked around carefully see that everything looked all right and was really put together.

"Okay, I see what you mean. By the end of the week it would be ready to test," Isaac said getting excited. Saundra smiled at him and looked at the plans carefully.

"Is something wrong?" Kincaid asked.

"No, just seeing if there is a couple other things you could do," she didn't look up to him. He laughed looking at how they worked.

"Okay, well I'm done tonight, see you two in the morning," Isaac yawned and left to the boy's dorm.

Saundra shook her head looking at the scanner and finished the set up. She looked at the button seeing if each one was hooked up correctly as well. "Saundra don't you think you should go to sleep right now?" Kincaid asked.

"Just a little longer please?" She asked.

"Alright," he said looking through the plans again. "I'm going to get stuff from the class room," he said before he stepped out. Saundra looked at the watch and started building another that was a different color. She was really good at building it and it didn't take as long as Isaac's work. She was done in about an hour. She looked around to see Kincaid has not returned.

"I guess, I'll go to bed," she left and went to her dorm see everyone a sleep. She went to her bed really quiet so to not wake anyone and opened her suitcase and counted the bills Steve had given her. There 30 of them so about $3000 there. She fell back on her bed thinking of what she should do tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Saundra went to the meeting room before sun up with her money in her back pocket of her black jeans. She also had a yellow off the shoulder shirt on. She had her hair down and curled. She knocked on the door waiting for her grandfather to answer the door. He opened the door to see her smile.

"Morning Grandpa," she said with the sweetest voice she could give with a hug.

"Morning Saundra," Lamont was confused. "What has you up this early?"

"Well I was wondering if I could miss school today. My step father gave me money, and I want to go over to a city to pick up some stuff plus I promised Sally a gift," Saundra said trying to give him her sweetest voice.

"Alright," he said with a smile. "I'll give you the key to the gate." He disappeared into the room only to come back with a spare key. "Be back by 5."

She nodded and took it. She left as the sun was rising and was walking to Vientown which was the closest place to get to. It was a ten minute walk from the school. She got there to see the town hasn't even woke up, except the rangers. She went north to a path in Vien Forest. She followed a path going to Pueltown. Pueltown was the biggest town on the whole Island and was also the best place to get stuff. It has everything that anyone needs unless it's from the mountains.

She got to town over an hour, and by now it was nine ten. She went to the main store and went to get stuff to make that necklace she had planned out. She got everything needed after an hour of looking. She paid $1000 for all her stuff. She went to the kids store looking around for Sally. There was nothing that she would give Sally in there. She looked across the road to see a charm bracelet in the next stores window. She ran in and paid for now she decided to walk back to school. She had $1990 left out of the money.

The trip back was easier than it was to get there. She checked the time thinking about it. She would be back at the start of lunch easily. She even got there five minutes before it started. She dropped her stuff off at her room and went down to Lamont to give him the key.

"Saundra, how was your trip?" He asked.

"It's was really fun. I can't thank you enough for letting me go," she said with a gentle smile.

"I have a funny feeling you have something else to ask," he said and she nodded.

"Can I please go to Kincaid's class for the afternoon? April is getting everyone cleaning again, and I'm always getting away with doing nothing'" she said.

"You help the others though. I've watched you. You're so kind hearted to let yourself get off the hook but today you could go to his class instead."

"Yay," she through her arms around her grandfather as the bell rang. "Thank you so much."

"You better eat," he said and she went off to the lunch room. She grabbed a bowl of noodles and a cup of water and went to sit down with Isaac, Rhythmi, and Savannah.

"Where were you this morning?" Isaac said.

"She was skipping right?" Savannah said looking at her nails.

"You weren't in the room when anyone was up," Rhythmi said.

"I went out shopping for a project of mine. Lamont let me out of the day but I got back five minutes before lunch. I'm not going to April's class either. For today I go to Kincaid's for the afternoon," Saundra explained cheerfully.

"You might want to get into you school clothes then," Isaac laughed.

"I will, I'm not that stupid." Saundra said before she started eating.

"Hey Isaac, I was wondering if you would," Rhythmi pause as a blush got to her cheeks.

"It's not like you're going to ask him to marry you is it?" Savannah said not helping Rhythmi.

"No, I mean… Isaac, will you be my boyfriend?" Rhythmi said it quickly causing Isaac's mouth to drop. She didn't even look up at him. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same," she said with tears coming out of her eyes as she went off into the girl's dorm.

"Savannah, you should have kept your damn mouth shut," Saundra said glaring at her. "Isaac what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I was going to ask her after school but she beat me to it. I was shocked," he said. Saundra looked up to see his eyes still wide.

"Wow," Saundra laughed standing up.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asked.

"To change," she went walking into the dorm to see Rhythmi on her bed crying. "Rhythmi," Saundra said sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?" Rhythmi asked.

"Isaac was just shocked, he didn't turn you down. Come on please talk to him. He's been crazy about you for a while," Saundra said getting Rhythmi to jump and run out of the room. Saundra shook her head. "I wish I understood her for once." She changed into her school clothes and went to her stuff looking at it. She started the base of her necklace and all the wires and stuff in it. Her power source was a water shard that could easily work. Savannah came in well she was in the middle of working on her thing.

"Isaac is waiting to go to class with you," she said and left. Saundra sighed putting everything under her bed and grabbed her books. She came out seeing Isaac waiting like Savannah said.

"Thank you for talking to Rhythmi," he said as they walked to the class.

"She like a sister to me, I would do anything," she said thinking about Rhythmi. Isaac pulled her to sit in her spot beside him when they got to the classroom.

"I can't wait to see Kincaid's face," Isaac said elbowing her. The bell rang letting Saundra know her nightmare was about to begin.

**Raindra: hope you like it, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Saundra looked down at her books as Kincaid came in. He didn't even notice her since he was use to looking where Savannah sat in the afternoon. "Okay class we are going to continue on the paper you got this morning," he said.

"Damn," Saundra sighed making Isaac laugh out loud. Kincaid turned to see why Isaac was laughing only to see Saundra with a red face. "Mr. Kincaid, I wasn't here this morning," she said knowing that she was the reason Isaac was laughing.

"I noticed Saundra," he said a little confused. "Can I talk to you outside the room?" He asked and he stepped out. Saundra followed after.

"Yes," her voice was off by a bit.

"Where were you this morning and why are you in my class now? You are supposed to be in April's or somewhere else," Kincaid said.

"I was out of school ground with permission by Lamont and he told me since I have a free class for April to go to your class," she said looking around the hall.

"Okay," he seemed to feel off now to. "Well the paper there doing is an art project. I thought it would be fun for once," he explained.

"What did you do to the really Mr. Kincaid?" She asked looking at him shocked. She never had seen him like this.

"Well I thought it would be a good break," he said and then went into the classroom. She came in and sat by Isaac.

"So what are you going to draw?" He asked seeing her mind was off somewhere.

"I don't know," she was able to say.

"I'm drawing a Pikachu," he said. She didn't seem to hear him that time. He snapped his fingers in front of her snapping whatever thought out of her head. "Force, you got to start working."

"Okay," Saundra sighed pulling out a blank piece of paper without any lines. She started to think back to her childhood and drew a Shinx and a Lillipup. They were her greatest friends through her childhood, even though they were Pokémon. She was really good at drawing them and background since she did this on her spare time at home.

By the end of class, she had shaded it and colored it. She looked at it and sighed. "What's wrong with it?" Isaac asked.

"It not my best, it's been awhile since I've seen them." She answered.

"Have you seen mine, I can't even do shading," he said holding up his messed up picture. "Wait who's beside Shinx?" Isaac asked now looking at her drawing clearer.

"Lillipup," Saundra replied. "She's rare to find around here."

"Rare indeed," Kincaid said and the bell rang.

"Here," Saundra handed the drawing to him. "When can we test out the watches?" She jumped up excited.

"Testing?" Isaac asked.

"Yea I finished the watch and made a double last night," she said getting up.

"Cool, wait we need hair of some sort," Isaac's head fell. Saundra went out of the room with her stuff. She went in to the dorm and out her stuff away. She pulled out her make up bag to open a tiny bag with little blue hair. She went down to the basement running into Isaac on the way. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, where going to test it," She said grabbing his arm dragging him down to the lab. She let go as soon as she was in the lab and went up to the watches. She put on the blue one she made and took the bag she had and pulled out a hair putting it in the watch.

"You have hair of a Pokémon?" Isaac went right beside her. "What one is it?"

Saundra smiled as she pressed the white button on the watch. Her body turned really tiny and was a Shinx with a few differences. Her hair was still showing and her eyes weren't yellow like any Shinx but her eye color. "Did it work?" Saundra asked.

"I understand you still," Isaac gasped.

"Damn," she said sating down.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"I can't press the button to turn human," she said pointing out the only flaw.

"Oh I see it now. Not all Pokémon are able to do it the same," he said. "So what to do in your case," he started to think of ways.

"Well turn me back for right now," she yelled.

"What's the yelling about?" Kincaid came in making Saundra put her head on her… well paws. "Oh, why is there a Shinx in here?"

"Look closer," Isaac said thoughtfully.

Kincaid did and noticed stuff that looked like Saundra. "You tested it on yourself," he snapped as he figured it out.

"Yea, it ends up to have a flaw," she sighed.

"What is the flaw Isaac?" Kincaid looked over at him.

"Well you see we made it for human uses, but forgot that some Pokémon has paws and can't push the button. So we have to figure out how to do that," he explained leaving Saundra walking around the room.

"Could someone please press the button to turn me human," Saundra begged. Both Kincaid and Isaac started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, but it's quite amusing seeing you freak out in a tiny form," Kincaid said bending down. He took her front paw gentle and clicked the tiny black button. She then turned back into herself again. She clicked the yellow on to push the hair out.

"I love this size," she smiled.

"Well it most of been fun being a Pokémon," Isaac said with interested with the thought.

"Well next time you test it," she snapped getting him to only laugh louder. She turned taking off the watch.

"Come on Saundra, you know I'm not making fun of you right?" Isaac said looking at the plans.

She sighed, "I know." She really didn't want to admit it but Isaac just proved that her gift of building things only goes so far. She looked at the watches and tried to figure out what needed to be done.

'Why did it not work like planned? Are there flaws in everything I make? Why can't I see them right now?' Her thoughts bugged her. She felt as if she couldn't do this anymore. She then realized her plans for the necklace she was making.

"That's it," Saundra said grabbing the plans out of Isaac's hands. She wrote down a scan for the outside so if a paw or a hand touched it they will turn. Isaac was behind her looking. "It will do perfect since you can use more than a hand, anything could touch it long enough to make them turn." Her voice was getting excited.

"Saundra we don't have that type of scanner," Isaac said looking at the plans. "This is really the best idea but we need the scanners."

"Don't worry I have them in my room. You know how I was gone this morning. Well I picked up about ten of the scanners we need," she said walking to the door. "I'll be back in a couple minutes," she called back to them. She went up to her bed to pick up her bag that she came back with and looked up to see Savannah having her necklace that she started making. "Savannah, what were you doing in my stuff?" Saundra snapped grabbing it away from her.

"Whoa, you need to chill down," Savannah laughed.

"Keep away from my stuff," Saundra had her voice go dark like she was going to kill her.

"Sandra," Rhythmi said pulling her out of the room. "It was really nothing," she said protecting Savannah.

"Fine," Saundra went back to the lab throwing the bag at Isaac.

"Are you trying to break the stuff in here?" Isaac asked before he noticed her eyes looking at the necklace. "What happened?"

"Savannah went through my things and was messing with my project. If something happened for all I know I would be really in trouble," Saundra said scanning her necklace seeing the wires were still in place but the water shard wasn't there. "Where is it?" Saundra put her hand in her hair as her eyes went wide. She couldn't finish without an energy source.

"What is it?" Isaac asked taking it out of her hands.

"A necklace that has a couple scanners in it so that if someone touches three parts on it they would turn invisible but someone took my energy source," Saundra sighed.

"Cool," Isaac looked at it and went to the work area.

"That sounds interesting," Kincaid was at his desk correcting work. "When did you make the plans?"

"In class one day I wasn't even paying attention," she said and Isaac jumped.

"I think I fixed your problem. It was getting its energy from a shard but now it gets it with just a chargeable Thunderstone," Isaac passed her the necklace. "Try it out." He was really excited. Saundra sighed and put it on. She put her thumb on the back, the pointer finger on the front and her pinky on the tine of the bottom. She looked down seeing herself like usual.

"It didn't work," she said as she walked over to the work area.

"Saundra where are you?" Kincaid asked looking up from his work.

"Over here," she said confused. Isaac was looking around too. "Nice joke but I see myself like I was five minutes ago." She thought they were playing a joke but they really couldn't see her. "Stop it." She couldn't figure out what they were doing until Kincaid grabbed her necklace ripping it off.

"Finally we can see you," Isaac said. "It worked, how was it being invisible?" He was sounding like a kid who just got something they wanted.

"It was like I was the same."

"So it doesn't make a difference to the person with it," he was getting more into the work.

* * *

The week went by quickly with Saundra doing the same stuff almost every day except instead of helping just Josh in April's class she was with both him and Keith. She had become really good friends with them and was able just to joke around with them. She never felt so happy in her life until now. She just knew it was going to disappear when they finally finish the school.

Today was Monday the first day they got off for vacation. Rhythmi and her where packing and getting ready to head off to her home. Saundra had been told that Candy was at the castle too busy to come home for a couple days.

"Are you ready yet?" Rhythmi asked with her backpack packed.

"Give me a second, you're sounding like my sister," Saundra laughed. She picked up her suitcase putting her necklace around her neck.

Saundra had a bright green summer dress that hugged her figure perfectly with her hair pinned back. She had a pair off white slip on shoes on. Rhythmi had a baby pink summer dress that went to her knees and wood sandals on. Her blond hair was going down her back curled. They walked to Vientown laughing about the silliest things.

"So what are you looking forward to when we get to your place?" Rhythmi asked. She loved hearing Saundra talk about home and how she grew up.

"I don't know," Saundra said.

"Yay, we're here," Rhythmi said as they entered Vientown.

"We have to go to go south of this town," Saundra said as Rhythmi frowned. "My home is in Chicole Village."

"Oh yea," Rhythmi laughed as Saundra started to run south. Rhythmi ran after her coming to see a clearing with four houses.

"I know it's tiny," Saundra said walking up to a green house. It was a tow story houses. The other houses looked the same except they were each a different color.

"Wow," Rhythmi said.

"Hi Rhythmi, Saundra," a man's voice broke Rhythmi from her thoughts.

"Steve," Saundra said putting her arms around his neck. "Steve this is my best friend Rhythmi. Rhythmi my step-father Steve," Saundra introduced them. Before Rhythmi could say a thing, there was this big black flash knocking Saundra down. A closer look it was a Luxray and it grabbed Saundra's shoe running off. "Get back here," she yelled at it.

"There so cute at times," Steve laughed.

"What do you mean?" Rhythmi asked watching Saundra chase after Luxray.

"They are cute together. They've been friends since Luxray was a Shinx. She, Shinx, And Lillipup, have been a group when Sally was born," Steve explained.

"So her friends she talked about are them," Rhythmi gasped.

"Yea, her mom was never letting her meet anyone; they were the only two that made it through. Saundra always has gifts. Her kindness made her understand the Pokémon around here. She is quite an angel if you think of it," Steve said. Rhythmi looked up now to see she was chasing a huge dog.

"What is that?" She gasped never seeing it before.

"It Stoutland, she's really rare around these parts," Steve said looking at them with love in his eyes.

"You really think of her as your daughter," Rhythmi said knowing it wasn't a question.

"Yea, I would. Wouldn't you do the same if you saw a little girl grow up without her knowing that she's been with her father? You can't tell Saundra but the man she saw in the caves every two weeks was her father," Steve said looking at Rhythmi.

"I understand," she said and they looked over to Luxray and Stoutland walk back with Saundra before a noise from the brushes caught there earing. Luxray's eyes turned gold looking at the brushes.

"Rhythmi, go in the house and find Sally," Steve said. She nodded and ran in. Luxray was glaring like draggers at the brush and stout land covered Saundra under all its fur.

Saundra came out of hiding and ran toward it making Luxray follow. "Hello?" She made Luxray and Stoutland look at her as if she was crazy, but they knew too well that it was her heart.

"So Candy is losing her touch?" The man's voice said making Luxray growl. Saundra looked at Steve seeing his eyes wide. The man stepped out in a white outfit with a red "R" on it.

"I'm sorry, but my mother isn't home," Saundra said. Stoutland moved over to the door of the house watching them. Luxray refused to leave Saundra's side.

"Well then I'll take her daughter," he said jumping at her. She couldn't react in time and Luxray jumped in putting a high voltage of electricity to knock the man out.

"Saundra I'm going to take him to the castle can you watch Sally until I get back?" Steve asked.

"Sure," she said as Steve picked up the man that was going after her. Steve disappeared in the trees minutes later. "Your free to stay," Saundra told her friends and for some reason she knew Luxray wouldn't leave. She went into the house picking up her and Rhythmi's bags on the way.

"Is everything alright?" Rhythmi asked coming in from the living room.

"Yea, but Steve left for a couple of days," Saundra said putting their stuff by the kitchen table. Saundra looked around and started to clean up the kitchen. Soon a little brown hair girl ran into the kitchen jumping onto Saundra.

"What did you get me?" She asked. Saundra pulled her away to get a good look at her. She had blue jeans and a pink t-shirt saying **barking up the wrong tree. **Saundra laughed at her.

"I got you a bracelet," Saundra said taking it out of her pocket. "If you ever need my help you just have to put the Pikachu charm to your lips."

"Okay," Sally took it and ran off.

Rhythmi laughed, "You are so right about her." Saundra shook her head and started to wash the left over dishes that Steve didn't finish. "So Saundra," Rhythmi started putting her back to the counter. "Who's this guy that Steve told me about?"

"Oh you mean Kincaid," Saundra said making Rhythmi mouth open. "I've seen him in the cave every two week and always on my birthday," Saundra said.

Rhythmi decided to get off that topic and to others. What worried her was each thing she could think of would bring Kincaid up. This wouldn't go well as she thought it would.

* * *

The week went by fast and was great for Saundra. Her mother never did come by to say hi though. It was if she hated Saundra, but Saundra couldn't care at the moment. She repacked her clothes into a black pack instead of a suitcase. She and Rhythmi came back to the school and got ready for the last week. Which Saundra wasn't looking forward to since it was just saying bye. She went through most of it alright but today was the second last day and she had to go with Keith to her new job today. She had her school clothes on and made sure they looked as perfect as possible.

She still can remember what the first day back was like.

Flashback:

She was with her friend eating breakfast.

"I can't believe we're back to school already," said Rhythmi excitedly.

Isaac smiled and said, "I can't wait until first class I wonder what Kincaid will say."

"I bet he will give us a test," said Saundra. Her lips pulled up in the corners.

Isaac frowned at what Saundra had said and commented in an unfriendly way, "Don't say that in the lunchroom. What if he hears you and starts getting ideas."

Rhythmi laughed and said "Knowing Saundra she would probably get an A+ and you would probably get an A-."

Isaac looked at his girlfriend Rhythmi and said, "You're lucky you are not in that class."

"Well I should be getting to class," said Saundra as she stood up from the table. She entered Kincaid's classroom and Kincaid was smiling as they all entered. Today was an odd day because Isaac came in last and late. He went to sit down next to Saundra.

Kincaid went to the front of the room and said "Welcome back to class I hope you all had a very relaxing vacation, now we get down to business. Tomorrow you will be having a test on how to be a Ranger." Because of what Kincaid said Isaac gave Saundra a dirty look. "Today's class is a free class to study." With what he said all the students got up and started heading out of the room.

Flash back ends.

She stood by the gate of the school waiting for Keith. He ran out with a cocky smile. "Sorry, I'm late Saundra," he said offering her his arm. She sighed and took it. They went walking to the base. "So Saundra I was wondering if you might… Well would you," he stopped getting Saundra to look up at him.

"What is it Keith?" Her eyes caught his making him blush and then it snapped in her head. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, Saundra I am," Keith said. "I'm not good at this so don't freak out." Saundra through her arms around Keith making them fall onto the ground.

"I would love to be your girlfriend by the way," she said kissing him on the lips. By the time they got to the base it was ten. They enter seeing an indoor field. The floor was grass and they had water around the walls. "Beautiful," she gasped. Keith smiled at her and tightened the hold he had on her hand.

"Hi, you must be Saundra," said a man walking toward them. He was big and tall with a look not to mess with. "I'm Barlow the head off this base."

"Hi," she said shyly. Keith just laughed at how quiet she had become.

"Well I guess I'll tell you two about this base and what we do," he said. He explained about the papers and the little things they do. How they have to act all the time and who was called what. "Any group called Dim Sun or Rockets are not to be trusted for any Ranger."

"That isn't fair," Saundra finally spoke out. "There not as bad as they seem. You only do this because of Candy," she yelled.

"It's Queen Candy," Barlow snapped at her but she didn't bow down in fear like most people do.

"I don't care. My mother can be anything she wants. I'm not following her," Saundra yelled at him.

"Wait, you're the Princess?" Barlow asked in disbelief.

"So? It's doesn't mean anything," She said looking him down. "It doesn't matter who is what it matter what type of heart someone has," she said.

"I see why your mother hides in the castle most of her time," Barlow said.

"You're a jerk," Saundra yelled knowing what he met. She ran back to the school so pissed off. "How could Keith just stand there and not help me? How is it that I'm working for him?" Saundra went stomping into the school.

"Saundra?" Kincaid went walking up to her. "Are you alright?"

"No," she shouted. "I'm going to be following someone that has no brain to use." Kincaid looked at her confuse as he pulled her to sit on the steps in the school.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she explained the whole deal to him. How she felt like nothing and didn't care if Barlow was the leader and all. She was just mad at the world and how it puts her with the worst people of all time.

**Raindra: Okay, I don't know how this one turned out and I really need feed back now. So who ever reads this may you tell me what you think in the reviews thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Raindra: Okay this one took me a little time but it's done. Read and review please**

Chapter Five!

Now it was the final movement left in school where everyone is getting told that they were meant to be someone great. "I'm happy to have all of you in my school learned to be someone you wanted to be. I hope this school will stay in your hearts through the years to come. I wish you well in the upcoming years," Lamont said to all the students. "I also wish to say bye to Mr. Kincaid who is not coming back for the following school month."

Saundra looked over at Kincaid remembering how they worked later on that watch which she was given one. She smiled just happy to be there at that movement.

By the end of Lamont and his long speak of each student; they were finally ready to leave. Saundra looked around to see Kincaid had already left and her friends were around her. "Saundra you got to promise that we will see each other again," Rhythmi hugged her tightly.

"I promise," Saundra laughed hugging her back. "I'll go to the end of the world to see you guys."

"You better," Isaac said as Rhythmi went to hug him but ended kissing him. Arms went around Saundra's waist puling her into Keith.

"You know I'm sorry for not helping you against my dad right?" He asked her in her ear.

"Wait, Barlow is your dad?" Saundra said turning around. He nodded and she smacked him across the head. "You better be careful then," she warned slipping out of his hold walking away. She picked her bag up and started out to see the ship Kincaid was on sailing away. At the gates were Luxray and Stoutland, waiting there for her. "You are here," she almost freaked throwing her arms around them. She then noticed a note in Luxray's mouth.

**Saundra,**

**I'm sorry to not see you leave but I hope you would have fun as a ranger and they of course are your partner Pokémon. Love you step-father, Steve**

Saundra smiled at it and put it in her bag. She started off two the base with her two friends. "So I guess this is our new life," She laughed but felt lost inside though.

She got to base in no time but to only see that the forest was on fire. She ran into it to see the Rangers running around. Luxray stayed close and Stoutland looked at Saundra to see what she was going to do. "Saundra get out of here," Keith yelled helping his dad.

"Well I'm staying now," she said thinking of a way to help. "Stoutland Let's do rain dance," Saundra said looking at Luxray putting her bag on it back. Luxray left quickly as it started raining. The fire went down and they saw a boy running off. A ranger with puffed out brown ranger caught him. Saundra looked at Stoutland and went back to the base. Stoutland stayed by the trees as Saundra went in with Luxray.

Barlow sat this boy down on a chair tied up. He was standing above him. "Hi I'm Laura," The girl ranger said. "My boyfriend Is Crawford," She said pointing to the guy who caught the boy. Luana had black hair with pale white skin. Everyone had on a ranger outfit except Saundra. "I'll show you to your room," she said walking into the back. Luxray followed with Saundra. Luana left them at the first room on the right. Saundra went in and frowned. The bed looked like it was a rock. Luxray lied on the floor as Saundra changed into her outfit that was red. It was almost the same as the school outfits. She went out to the front room seeing Barlow back hand the boy.

"OILY WHAT HAPPEN IN THE FOREST," he yelled.

"He's not going to tell you," Saundra said looking at him. Barlow went to raise his hand and Saundra yelled, "STOP. HE'S NOT GOING TO TELL YOU IF YOUR GOING TO DO IT THAT WAY." She didn't even know what she was doing when she went in front to protect the boy they call Oily.

"Get out of the way," Barlow said glaring at her.

"No a chance, you could go to hell," she said looking at him in the eye. Barlow back handed her hitting her in the eye getting Luxray to growl. She looked him right in the eye. "Stop this now," her voice dripped with venom. Her eye was already turning black.

"You don't give up do you," Barlow asked.

"Not to you I won't," she hissed.

"You are just like your dad at that age. Poor little Kincaid," Barlow said as Candy came walking in. Her mouth dropped.

"My father is Kincaid," Saundra yelled looking at everyone who looked away. It seemed they all felt shame in hiding it from her.

"Dim Sun did it, just don't hurt her anymore," Oily said making Candy glare. Oily knew he would get the ranger in more trouble by doing so.

"Barlow you hit my daughter and broke your promise," Candy screamed. Saundra turned and untied Oily. She couldn't stand seeing the rangers like this. All the stories she was told or read weren't like this.

"I'll bring you home," she said as she led him out. She walked him home which was next door to her house. She didn't want to let them see her like this so she ran through the trees skipping the town and went pass the beach to a high cliff. She sat there crying as she looked off at the sea. She couldn't stand having to been so close to her father and then losing him right after she finds out. Her thoughts got to her. She felt as if no one could be trusted.

She soon got herself together and went into the Ranger Base without looking at anyone and went straight in her room. She stayed up all night going through her clothes and going through things. She had Luxray lying on her bed watching her as she freaked out over the littlest thing. In the morning she final got back to her old self. She got dressed into blue jeans and a red tank top that had a see through back. She went to the front room and Luxray went outside. She saw Barlow waiting for her.

"Good morning Barlow," Saundra almost moaned. Nothing could make her like him.

"Good morning. You have a mission and I do too. I get to go to the volcano caves," he said cheerfully. She couldn't believe how cheerful he was today. Yesterday he had hit her and today it was like they were friends. This annoyed Saundra to the bone.

"What's mine?" Saundra asked in a moaned. She really didn't like him around her. So the sooner she left the sooner she would be away from him.

"You have to go to Ranger School," he said waiting for the change in her face, but it stayed moody.

"Knew it," she muttered. She wanted to just see her father and no one else. She really didn't feel like answering the new students' questions.

"Saundra, if I don't get back tonight. I want you and Keith to find me," he said unevenly. It was like he was scared, this made her smirk.

"Sure boss," Saundra said hoping it might happen. Saundra walked through the woods to the Ranger School's gate. She knew that she would know at least one person and that was Ms. April. She went into the school and it looked so welcoming. "Wow. I haven't been here for a while," Saundra sighed.

"I know," said someone behind her. She jumped and turned around to see it was April. She kind of was hoping it was someone else.

"Oh it's you," said Saundra looking away and at her feet. She knew nothing to help her sadness.

"Yeah, who else will it be?" April asked.

"No one," Saundra sighed trying to hide her feelings.

"Saundra, he's not coming back," April laughed knowing who she thought of. She felt bad though not being able to help her.

"I know," Saundra said a little annoyed. Saundra followed April to the great hall and saw all the new students waiting. She went to the front of the great hall and said, "Hello my name is Saundra Ranger. I'm a new ranger at base one. Black is my favorite color. Does anyone have any questions?"

A little blue hair girl asked, "Is being a Ranger fun?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Saundra asked back. She knew she lied but what else could she say.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Who are your parents?" A blond boy asked.

"Saundra you don't have to answer that," April told her.

"My parents are Candy Ranger and Kincaid. I'm the princess of Rangers and Dim Sun." Saundra said, only she wasn't happy to admit that they were. She felt disappointed in both of them.

"Is that hard work?" asked a lovely red hair girl.

"Not really," Saundra said as she got herself together.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Keith. She looked at him happy to have someone right now to be with.

"Yes it is you. Everyone this is my boyfriend Keith," Saundra said smiling as she pulled him to her for a hug. She never felt like she needed someone to hold.

"Keith is my name and I'm a ranger in base one," he said.  
"That's cool," said one of the students.

"Too bad it is time for both of us to go," Saundra said.

"No fair," the students said.

"Life is no fair," said Keith as he pulled Saundra away from all of them. They left the school but all the way back to ranger base Saundra couldn't look away from his eyes. "So are you happy to see me?" asked Keith as they walk in the woods.

"Yes, I am, surprising that is," she said blushing. Her eyes went to her feet and Keith went to grab her hand in his. She looked up raising an eyebrow at him. "Keith what are you thinking?" She asked.

"About this girl I date," he answered not really paying attention to her. She ripped her hand out of his.

"What the hell," she hit him and stomped off with anger. She went into the ranger base not even noticing that no one was there and slammed her door shut. She went to lie down on the floor since it was way better off than the bed and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning Saundra woke at sunrise and got dressed in blue jeans and gray long sleeve shirt. She washed her face and put on her only high heel boots. They went to her knee and were black. She went to the front of the base and went to the fruit bowl. She picked up an apple and put it back as soon as Keith walked in.

"You know that we're supposed to be up at sunrise," Saundra said so coldly. He was dressed in blue jeans and a red T-shirt.

"Do I care?" he asked her annoyed.

"I guess you don't want to find your father," Saundra said well rolling her eyes. She couldn't careless at this time.

"I do so," he hissed.

"Then let's go to volcano caves," Saundra said rolling her eyes. She got out of the base to her Pokémon. "Okay you two are staying here, but I need a hair from both of you," she said as she pulled one hair on each. She put Stoutland's hair in the watch and put Luxray's into her pocket. She kissed each one and walked off were Keith went. They went into Vien Forest to the river. "Okay we should stop walking here." She put her hand on the watch turning her into a Stoutland with reddish hair. "Get on," she said.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Well I want to swim us over there, since it's on another island," Saundra said and Keith climbed onto her. She jumped into the water and Swam to Volcano Island which was an hour away. When they hit dry land Saundra turned back into a human. "God, you'll heavy," she laughed. "Well when we go into the caves we will have to be really quiet. We have no idea how many people are in there." She started in the cave looking for things that stick out so they wouldn't be going in circles. They went down tunnels until there was one overlooking this huge area in the volcano. There was water and the black ship Saundra had remembered at the school.

"There I see my dad," Keith yelled making them fall off the area they were on and into Dim Sun. Saundra jumped up before she could get caught letting Keith fight his own way. She had kicked to people off her and ran toward Barlow. Dim Sun was everywhere and there was no sign of safety. She pushed Stoutland's hair out and switched it with Luxray's hair. She turned into it while running.

"Don't harm her," someone yelled. She went running into the ship as Dim Sun tried to catch her. She panic looking for someone and saw Barlow there.

"Get out of here Saundra," he yelled as something shard hit her neck. She started to feel sleepy quickly. Her eyes widen when she realized that it was a dart. Everything started to go black as they came around her. The last thing she could remember was turning back into a human.

* * *

She had pain in her head that she woke up to. She felt her hands tied with rope and he feet to. She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. Nothing she could see but she could hear other in the room with her. She was able to sit herself up and pushed her feet as far back as she could and untied the rope on them. It was easy to do since the person who did it seemed to not know what they were doing.

"Hello," She questioned the noises she heard.

"You're up?" Keith's voice said. He sounded annoyed. She got up and tried to see something but this room was dark the only light she could make out was from under a door. She sighed. "Are you going to talk to us?"

"No," she said trying to untie her hands.

"They only made it were you could only untie the feet," Barlow said making Saundra moan.

"Out of anything they put me in the room with the worst people in the world," she said with a sigh. I went to the door and started kicking it.

"You're going to get us in more trouble," Barlow yelled.

"I rather me being with them instead of you," she said kicking harder. "I don't think the black eye I have is going to keep me safe from you at the moment," she yelled as she backed away from the door. At this time he was going to run to the door but it opened.

"What is this about?" A man with blond hair asked. He was looking right at her, waiting for her to talk.

"Please get me away from them," she said now being able to see Barlow and Keith. They did not look impressed and by the way Barlow looked she might not live long.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"I swear I'll do anything. He will end up hurting me if I don't get out," Saundra said putting on her sweetest voice. The man looked over at Barlow and Keith.

"Alright, I think the king might want to see all of you by now," he said as a couple men came in taking them. "Okay, make sure to keep her away from the other two," he said as he disappeared out of the door. Saundra sighed in relief knowing that she was safe for now.

They were all pushed out onto the deck of the ship. Keith and Barlow just glared at Saundra. She could alright see the promise of pain in Barlow's eyes. They each had to men on each side but her she had one since she was the one asking to get away from them. The one with her had dark red hair and green eyes. How he was build made anyone like her want to stay still. He had a straight face unlike the other Dim Sun around here.

"Hi," she said feeling fear inside her.

"What is it Ranger?" His voice made her want to fall on her knees. She was looking at someone that she could see no fear at all from.

"I was wondering what is going on?" She asked looking at the ground.

"The king is going to see what will happen to you Rangers," he said with nothing in his voice. She wanted so much to be away from here. She let herself go on her knees sitting there like she was going to be a prisoner. "I don't think the king would like you acting like this Candy," he said. She looked at him and hissed.

"I'm not Candy! I'm her daughter and you could call me Miss Ranger or just ranger," she snapped. The man looked at her and before he could do anything someone walked out on deck.

"What's going on here," the man's voice demanded. The blond hair man from before was on by her other side. Both of them were shaking which made her think the worst.

"Well sir, one of the rangers requested to be away from the other two and you still have not met them," the blond said stepping back. Saundra turned too looked but to only see a lot of Dim Sun around the area the voice was.

"Well Barlow and Keith couldn't really want to meet me and I sure don't want to see them," his voice sounded bored.

"No sir, it was the girl we caught that wasn't reported," the blond said. "She was no harm in any way and we had no clue that she was, to report her. She's a ranger and that was all we found out until he woke. She isn't treated like one," the blond explained quickly. Saundra looked at him and worried. If she was afraid of them who was there king.

"What did she want again?" The king's voice started to catch Saundra's attention now. She listened carefully hoping she knew it.

"She wanted to be away from them before she got hurt. She has a black eye as it is and black around it. The mark is shaped as a back of someone's hand. To keep in mind no one touched her at all. We were told by Tim to not harm her," the blond hair person said looking straight ahead.

"Bring her here," the king said. Saundra's eyes widen as the blond guy pulled her up and lead her through everyone. On the top of the stairs of the deck was the king with his back turned away from them. She was brought carefully up the stairs and was pushed down on to her knees behind him. All she could tell was that he had blond hair. He wore black as well which didn't surprise her.

"She's here," the blond guy said and went running off.

The king didn't move or say anything. "I'm sorry for helping them. I just can't be in the same room with them without my protection," she said bowing her head. She saw his feet move right away turned where he was facing her. She heard a gasp as she looked up. She was shocked to see that the person in front of her was really Kincaid.

His eyes widen seeing the mark on her face still dark meaning it had to happen a couple days before. He saw how shocked she was and now why Tim made the order to not harm her. "Who gave her the mark?" His voice darkens as most of the Dim Sun got back in the ship.

"We have no clue; she's been a sleep on the floor for day now," the blond guy said looking at the other five that have no choice but to stay too.

Barlow and Keith looked at each other knowing that they were not going to be leaving any time soon. Keith smiled and Barlow glared at him. "I would love to tell you what happen to her only if you could free us," Keith said.

"I could always get it other ways," Kincaid said glaring at them as he bent knee level to the girl.

"I don't see why he should care," Barlow said.

"He cares because he lost his entire daughters. He refuses anyone her age to be treated so just to protect them as if they were his," the blond snapped. Saundra was shocked just to hear this coming from them.

"Leave us," Kincaid order pulling Saundra up with him quickly. He pulled her through the hall behind Barlow and Keith. She tried to stay away from them but knew it was useless. She was then shocked that he pulled her into a room.

It was a bed room that had painted walls and wood like floors. There was a huge black bed with a dark purple rug under it. In the corner was a desk with a laptop, papers, pens, and other things. He had almost everything a bedroom could have. He sat her on the bed and untied her hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked breaking the silent. She didn't talk at all after she found out that it was him as the king. He looked up worried. "Saundra."

That snapped her back, "Yes, I am." Her voice was off though. She was worried, scared and lost. Nothing she could think would put her back into herself. Kincaid looked at her putting his hand gently on the darkened purplish mark. All he could think about was her health.

"Is your health alright?" He asked making her start to get annoyed.

"I'm alright you don't have to worry too much. I'm alright as long as I was away from them," Saundra said trying to slide pass his protective side.

"Why didn't Luxray or Stoutland do anything?" He asked making her gasp. "Yes I was the one to send them over there," he said as he realized what he said.

"Stoutland was outside well Luxray was in my room," she answered with a sigh. She really had to wonder what she was going to say when he asked who hit her. "Could you stop looking that it father?"

He looked up right at her. "What did you just say?"

"I said father," she gasped. This was the first time she could remember calling someone her father.

"Does Candy know?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, she was there when everything happened," Saundra sighed just to hear her mom's name in the question. It seemed everything was about her these days.

"Okay," he sighed carefully moving her wrist around. Saundra just got a sharp pain in them. "How tight they were caused them to cut off blood," he explained as he gently checked her over. He looked right into her blue eyes with his. "Saundra I need you to answer this one question."

"Okay," she said. What question could he ask her? What was it that he wanted her to tell? Was it something that only she would know or others knew?

"Saundra, what happened to your face?" He asked making her heart almost stop.

**Raindra: Okay well I tried to show more of what Kincaid. Well please review and tell me what you think is going to happen.**


End file.
